Triggering Events
by Kersist
Summary: Chapter 1 Updated Konata has a plan to trigger the tsundere flag. Kagami receives a mysterious letter. What happens next? Read and find out. Konami.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star.

_Rewritten 8/10/09

* * *

_

Chapter 1

"Come on, Kagamin!"

Kagami sighed and turned to her otaku friend. "Konata. We went to Gamers two days ago. What could you possibly need now?" She asked, slightly irritated. "And why don't you ask Tsukasa or Miyuki to go with you this time?"

"They're both busy with a project today." Konata stated. "And new Haruhi game just came out today. I need it to live, Kagamin. You don't want me to wither away from boredom, do you?"

"I said no, Konata. Unlike some people, I have to do my homework. A trip to Gamers is going cut down how long I can do homework tonight. And if they're doing a project, don't you have one as well, since you're in the same class?"

"If I had a project I would go home and do it right away like the responsible student I am." Konata turned to Kagami when she snorted at that answer. It looked like she was going to have to resort to her secret weapon.

"Please?" Konata pouted, allowing her eyes to water just a little bit. She knew this line of attack would work and smirked internally when her tsundere's cheeks turned red.

"Fine." Kagami turned her face away and crossed her arms. Konata smirked before hugging her best friend around the waist.

"Kagami-sama! You are so merciful!"

"Konata! I told you not to call me that!" Kagami shoved Konata off and glared at her, blush still prominent on her cheeks.

"Aw. Is that a blush I see? Who knew you could be moe!" Konata smiled her cat smirk before running off, leaving Kagami to glare at her retreating form.

"This is the last time I let her have her way," she growled before following the blue haired otaku to the last place she wanted to be.

* * *

The train ride to Akiba was uneventful. Konata swung her legs back and forth as she watched the scenery fly by while Kagami read a light novel. When the train came to a stop, Konata jumped out of her seat and ran towards the door, only stop when she noticed the huge crowd outside.

"It's really busy today. Don't you think it would be smarter to come back another day?" Kagami looked down at Konata, only to notice she had already disappeared into the crowd. She sighed before trying to make her way through to Gamers.

"What is with her, leaving me like this." Kagami growled under her breath. "I don't know why I put up with her sometimes." She must have been glaring because some random otaku in the crowd called her a tsundere. She growled again and shot a glare at everyone surrounding her. They backed off a bit and Kagami continued to Gamers, half looking for Konata in the process.

"_Knowing her, she'll probably let me get lost so she can tease me about it. Though maybe she isn't that mean._" She growled again out of frustration as she continued to push through the crowd.

"This is definitely the last time I let her have her way so easily." After figuring she somehow managed to get herself lost, she idly wandered amongst the otaku until she felt someone grab her free hand. Tightening her grip on her school bag, she turned to give the person a piece of her mind, only to notice it was Konata and blushed slightly. With a wink, she steered the tsundere in the right direction and into Gamers.

"_How did I even miss that?_" She thought to herself as she glanced up at the huge Gamers sign. Konata released Kagami's hand and proceeded to search for the game she came for while Kagami wandered through the aisles. While looking at the games as she passed through, she held up her hand and looked at it before dropping back at her side.

"_It's normal for best friend to hold hands, right? So why do I wish she didn't let go?_" Before she could question herself further, she collided with Konata as she turned the corner to the next aisle.

"Ah! K-Konata! Are you alright?" Kagami reached down to pull Konata up.

"You are so mean to me, Kagamin! All I wanted was a hug and you throw me on the floor!" Konata pouted as she allowed herself to be pulled up. "You're more of a tsundere than I thought."

"Can't you ever use words I understand?" Kagami sighed.

"Now where's the fun in that, hm?" Konata turned and walked to the register. Kagami followed and watched her friend pull out money to pay for her game.

"I'm 100 yen short. Can I borrow it from you, Kagamin? Please?"

"Fine. But you owe me."

"Anything you say, master!" Konata stated with a smirk.

"Konata stop that! People will think strange things if they hear you talking like that!" Kagami glanced around and breathed a sigh of relief that no one was around. She then handed Konata the money and proceeded to wait outside of Gamers so they could head back home.

"Hey Kagamin. Want me to hold your hand again so you don't get lost?" Konata grinned while Kagami blushed.

"I'm fine, Konata."

"Then why are you blushing, hm?" Konata's grin widened as she watched Kagami try to hide her darkening blush. Kagami shot a glare at Konata before heading for the train station and leaving her behind. Konata smiled innocently and chased after her while questioning about her growing blush.

* * *

Konata got off the train as it came to a stop near her house, waving goodbye to Kagami as she went. She grinned enthusiastically as her house came into view.

"This game is going to be epic." She happily told herself. "I wonder if dad is home."

She unlocked the door and kicked off her shoes. "I'm home!" She yelled as she walked through the house. When she noticed her father wasn't there, she made her way to the living room to play her game. While waiting for it to load, she changed into comfortable clothes, preparing herself for the long hours of gaming. The phone rang twice, but Konata was too far in her game to notice. She heard the front door open and managed to pause her game long enough to greet her father.

"Hey dad. Where have you been?" she asked.

"Just out to the store. I called earlier to ask if you needed anything, but you never answered."

"Oh sorry. I was kinda playing the new Haruhi game that came out today. Guess I didn't notice the phone going off." Konata smiled innocently and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh it came out today? Is it any good?" Soujiro asked.

"It's great. Are you making dinner tonight?" Konata asked as she eyed the grocery bags. When Soujiro nodded, she went back to her game with an okay. A moment later, Soujiro walked in and sat down, watching Konata play.

"Hey Konata. Do you still have that game I lent you? I forgot that I never finished it." She thought for a moment.

"You mean that one galge?"

"Yeah that one." Konata shook her head.

"I haven't finished it yet. I'm stuck." Soujiro blinked in confusion.

"How are you stuck? It's pretty straight forward."

"If it's straight forward, how come you aren't finished it yet?" He sweat dropped at that comment.

"Well I though I finished it. I just wanted to check and make sure. So what are you having trouble on?

"Nothing too big. I just can't seem to trigger an event scene with the tsundere." Soujiro thought for a moment before he grinned.

"Well, good luck with Kagami." He got up and shuffled back to the kitchen to check on the progress of dinner. Konata nodded her head and went back to concentrating on her game. She blinked a few times before realization hit her. She dropped the controller, causing Haruhi to yell at her for missing a couple of steps. She froze, staring wide eyed at the screen before jumping up and running to the kitchen. She slid across the floor, nearly colliding with the counter in her panic.

"What is it, Konata?" Soujiro looked up from stirring the contents of the pot.

"W-what did you say?" Konata demanded as she tried not to panic.

"Good luck with your tsundere?" He replied innocently. Konata stared for a couple seconds before asking, "How did you know?"

Soujiro smiled and shut off the stove. "Well it was rather obvious. That and I overheard you while you were playing that galge I lent you. You called the tsundere character Kagamin." Konata looked down at the floor, confused as to what to do now. Would her father hate her now? She cringed slightly at that thought.

"Do… do you hate me now?" She looked up at Soujiro, hoping his answer wasn't yes. He surprised her by chuckling and hugging his daughter tight.

"I don't care what gender you have feelings for. As long as you are happy, then I am happy too." Konata breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her father back.

"But you know," Soujiro held her at arms length and smiled the familiar Izumi family cat smile. "You should have her come over sometime dressed as a shrine maiden." Konata laughed and hugged her father again.

"I don't think she would appreciate you taking a thousand pictures of her for your fetish."

"It isn't a fetish. It's for work." Soujiro pouted. She laughed again as she walked back to the living room.

"This gives me an idea." Konata smiled her cat smile and picked up the controller to continue her game.

* * *

Kagami sighed as she got off the train, heading towards her house. She vaguely wondered if Tsukasa was there as she approached her house. She unlocked the door and greeted her mother as she took off her shoes.

"Is Tsukasa back from Miyuki's yet?" she asked.

"Oh no. Not yet. She just called and told me she may be home a little late." Her mother answered.

"Alright. I'm heading up to my room to study. Let me know when dinner is done." Kagami grabbed her bag and went upstairs to her room. She sat at her desk and pulled out homework related materials with the plan of studying until dinnertime. After working on a few problems, Kagami's mind began to wander. She tapped her pencil again the desk as she stared off at nothing.

"I wonder what Konata is doing. Probably playing the new game she dragged me with her to get." Kagami shook her head. "Why am I thinking about her at a time like this? I need to finish studying!" And with that, Kagami resumed studying. Moments later, she found herself staring out the window with her thoughts on the blue haired otaku.

"Why can't I get her off my mind today?" Kagami wondered out loud. "Annoying brat can't leave me alone even when she's not here." With a sigh, Kagami got up and plopped on her bed and covered her eyes with her arm.

"Maybe… I like her…" She quickly shook her head at that thought. "No no. That would be too weird. Besides, she's an annoying pervert." She just sighed and stared out the window, trying to figure out when the feelings first appeared. Her thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on her door. The door slid open to reveal Tsukasa on the other side.

"Oh hey Tsukasa. When did you get home?" She asked. In her mind, she could almost hear Konata giving her a speech about how with twin telepathy, she would have known when her twin arrived home.

"Just a few minutes ago. Um, I was asked to some and get you for dinner." Kagami got up and followed her twin downstairs.

"Um, sis?"

"Yeah Tsukasa?"  
"Did you already finish your homework?" Kagami shook her head as she sat down at the table. "I was taking a break. I'm guessing you need help, right?" Tsukasa nodded.

"Well. I'm tired tonight. So maybe tomorrow night. How does that sound?"

"Thanks sis! Ah, should we maybe invite Yuki-chan and Kona-chan?" Kagami thought about it for a moment.

"Well, Miyuki has a dentist's appointment tomorrow and Konata will be a distraction. So it's probably not a good idea. Maybe next time, though."

"Oh. Alright then."

After dinner, Kagami said her good nights and went up to her room. She sat down at her desk, hoping to get some more done before she went to bed. Minutes passed before she found herself distracted again by thoughts of that blue haired menace. Kagami leaned back in her chair and stared at her ceiling.

"Maybe I am in love with her or something. It would explain why I can't get her off my mind. But how could something like this happen?" She thought back to when they first met. She remembered Tsukasa introducing her on the first day of school and her first words were 'you're a tsundere.' She also vaguely remembered her heart skipping slightly when she first smiled at her. Kagami shook her head.

"Maybe I'm just losing my mind. There is no way I could ever fall for that blue haired perverted otaku. Besides, she's a girl. Despite how weird she is, I doubt she'd ever date a girl, let alone me." Kagami shook her head again. "I can't believe I'm thinking about this seriously." She started on her homework again, getting as much done as she could while her mind was distracted. Just then, Kagami's phone started ringing, forcing her to retrieve it from her night stand. It was Konata.

"Hello?"

"Oh Kagamin. I just knew you were awake." Kagami rolled her eyes.

"Is there any specific reason why you are calling me this late?"

"Right down to business as expected, Kagami. I was just wondering if you wanted to get together tomorrow night and study. Maybe I can even stay over and study more."

"If by study, you mean copy my answers, then the answer's no." Konata pouted.

"Aw come on, Kagamin. I'll get straight to work and everything."

"I don't see why you have to stay over though." Kagami stated.

"Well tomorrow is Saturday and we don't have school Sunday. So I thought we could go out and do something Sunday. And besides, it would be easier to just stay over if I'm going to be studying, instead of taking the late train."

"Why do I get the feeling you planned this whole thing out?" Konata smiled innocently, despite the fact Kagami couldn't see her.

"Just say yes, Kagamin. You know you desperately want to."  
"Well I don't know about the desperate part, but I'll say yes only so you'll stop bothering me." Konata quietly celebrated on the other line. "Alright chief. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Speak normally for once." Kagami said before she hung up. She sat down in her chair and sighed.

"And now she's coming over tomorrow. What next?" She sighed as she closed her books before changing into her pajamas and climbing into bed.

"I guess her company wouldn't be too bad. Knowing her it's going to be an endless teasing session, not a study session." She curled up under her blankets and glared at the wall before her expression softened.

"I guess she isn't that bad." Kagami smiled to herself. "I mean even if I've lost my mind and now have feelings for her, it won't be too bad to be around her. Only because there's no way she could feel the same." She closed her eyes and sighed softly to herself before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Author's note: After some procrastination, here is the rewrite.  
All previous typos and errors are fixed and hopefully it doesn't look like a third grader write it anymore.  
It's also slightly longer.  
Let me know what you guys think.  
Now if you will excuse me.  
-goes back to writing chapter six-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Lucky Star.

* * *

Chapter 2

Konata dragged her tired body downstairs to find something edible for breakfast. She had only slept an hour, but what mattered most was she finished her game before she passed out. After making it downstairs and into the kitchen, she bid her father good morning and popped some bread in the toaster. She poured herself a glass of milk and sat at the table, waiting for the toaster to pop.

"I'm staying over at Kagamin's tonight. We're going to study tonight and have fun tomorrow." Soujiro put the newspaper he was reading down and looked at Konata with a smile on his face.

"Going to try and trigger the tsundere flag?" She smiled her cat smile and nodded as she hopped up and grabbed her toast.

"There are plenty of chances to trigger events with Kagamin tonight and tomorrow. I just have to find the perfect moment to level up." She nodded to herself before sticking a piece of toast in her mouth and turning to grab her bag. Konata waved goodbye to her father before heading out the door to the train station. She smiled to herself as she bought her ticket and waited for the train.

"I have to find a way to level with Kagamin. But how to trigger the tsundere flag?" She smiled as an idea came to mind.

"That just might work." She got on the train as it pulled up and smiled innocently while plotting.

* * *

School was its usual boring self, so Konata took the opportunity to catch up on her sleep. Ms. Kuroi attempted to wake her up multiple times before giving up, knowing it was probably game related. When the bell for lunch finally rang, Konata found herself being woken up by Tsukasa gently shaking her shoulder.

"Um. Kona-chan. It's time for lunch." Konata jumped up, scaring poor Tsukasa before pulling a chocolate cornet out of her bag and sitting back down.

"So Miyuki! Are you joining our party tonight? Moe girls get in for free." She watched Miyuki push her glasses up before taking a bite out of her cornet.

"What kind of party is it?" Miyuki asked. "There is no party. She's just coming over to copy my homework again." Kagami said as she walked up and sat down next to Konata.

"Aw come on Kagamin. Don't be such a tsundere." Kagami shot a glare at Konata before opening her lunch box.

"Don't call me that. And you know you're only coming over to copy my homework. You need to start putting your energy into your studies." Konata pouted before tackling Kagami, forcing her to drop her chop sticks.

"But Kagamin~ You know you love me so much you'll let me copy~ You wouldn't let me fail, would you?" Kagami blushed as she tried to pry Konata off of her. "Konata, let go. And if you studied, you wouldn't have to copy off of me. What are you going to do when you get to college? You can't copy off of me forever, you know."

"I can try." She grinned and suddenly let go, which caused Kagami to lose her balance and fall on the floor. Tsukasa and Miyuki just watched the daily abuse, enjoying their lunches.

"So what do you say Miyuki? Wanna join our party tonight?" Konata asked while Kagami got up and glared at her again. Miyuki set her lunch down and smiled apologetically.

"I would join you but I have my dentist's appointment today. My mother really wants me to go this time." Konata took a bite out of her cornet before answering.

"I forgot that was today. Well we can always have another party next weekend!" Miyuki nodded and Kagami rolled her eyes.

"Konata, if you are going to plan a party, have it at your house. And leave me out of it." Konata pouted and rubbed her head against Kagami's arm. "But Kagamin. Parties are all about triggering events. Besides, the more people there are in a party, the more experience points you gain." Kagami sighed and pushed Konata away, blushing slightly.

"The only event you want to trigger is the one where you copy my homework." Konata opened her mouth to respond, but the bell rang, signaling it was time for Kagami to go.

"You win this round, but I never give up!" Konata did a victory pose from some fighting game while Kagami just shook her head.

"I'll see you guys later." She waved and walked away to her class. Miyuki and Tsukasa waved back while Konata finished off her cornet before Ms. Kuroi came back.

* * *

"…And don't forget to do your homework this weekend." Ms. Kuroi said as the final bell rang, looking specifically at Konata. Konata stuffed her things in her bag before turning in her seat to ask Miyuki a question.

"Hey Miyuki. Since you can't come with us today, do you want to come with us tomorrow?" Miyuki thought for a moment, her hand resting on her cheek.

"What were you thinking on doing tomorrow, Izumi-san?" Konata smiled her cat smile while leading Tsukasa and Miyuki out to meet with Kagami. "I haven't thought that far yet." Everyone sweat dropped as Konata rubbed the back of her head.

"Um. You should probably come up with something before sis comes." Tsukasa suggested as Kagami walked up behind them.

"Come up with what?" She asked, looking curiously at the three of them. "Nothing important, Kagamin. Now let us embark on an adventure!" Konata yelled, pointing in the wrong direction of the train station.

"Konata. The train station is over there." Kagami pointed to Konata's left. "Good job Kagamin. I was testing you, so you just gained intelligence points." Kagami sighed and looked at her watch. "Well, we'll see you later Miyuki. I'll call you tomorrow if I survive the night with this one." Kagami pointed over her shoulder at Konata before waving and leading the way to the train station.

"Goodbye, Yuki-chan. We'll see you tomorrow." Tsukasa waved and followed her sister, not wanting to be left behind.

"Have fun at the dentists, Miyuki-san~" Konata turned and chased after Kagami, leaving poor Miyuki to face her fears by going to the dentist alone.

* * *

Kagami opened the door to her house as she listened to Konata and Tsukasa talk about which end is the head on a chocolate cornet. They had this conversation at least once a week, so she ignored them and walked inside and kicked off her shoes.

"We're home!" She announced. "Konata is here as well."

"Welcome home. I'm glad you can join us tonight, Konata." Miki said as she poked her head out from the kitchen. "Tsukasa, do you think you can give me a hand with dinner tonight?"

"Ah, of course." Tsukasa set her bag down and ran into the kitchen to help her mother. Konata followed, going on about needing to be there in case Tsukasa tripped or dropped something, leaving Kagami to herself. She headed up to her room to get a head start on homework before dinner. Konata turned and watched Kagami climb the stairs to her room before she quietly followed. She stopped in front of Kagami's room and slowly opened the door. As she watched Kagami do her work, another idea formed in her mind. Konata crept across the floor before pouncing on Kagami.

"Kyaaah!" Konata flew through the air before tackling Kagami out of her chair and to the floor. She grinned as she watched Kagami's face turn bright red when she realized what happened.

"Hyu~ Why is your face bright red, huh Kagamin~?" Her smiled widened as Kagami's face turned a darker shade of red.

"G-get of Konata!" She just smiled innocently at Kagami. "Isn't this kind of cliché, Kagamin? This is just like in anime." Kagami tried to shove Konata off, but she wouldn't budge.

"Konata, I said get off!" She glared at the otaku as she tried to keep her face from becoming redder.

"But Kagamin~ You know you just love the attention~" Kagami opened her mouth to say something, but her bedroom door slide open, interrupting her.

"Sis, Kona-chan. Dinner is-" Tsukasa stared at them for a moment before shutting the door. Kagami took the chance to push Konata off of her and bolt out the door to explain things to her twin. Konata just watched the door close before smirking.

"I think I just triggered a flag."

* * *

After dinner, the girls could be found in Kagami's room, doing homework. Konata had eventually gotten bored and started playing Kagami's game system not long into the study session. The only sound in the room was gunfire and Tsukasa occasionally asking her sister for help. But it was too quiet for Konata's taste. She grinned at the TV as she got an idea.

"BOOM!" Konata suddenly yelled as she threw her arms up, scaring Kagami and Tsukasa.

"And just what was that for?" Kagami asked, glaring at Konata while trying to calm her racing heart down.

"To keep you on your toes, Kagamin." Konata said sagely, holding her finger up. "If you get too comfortable in any one spot, you're a liability to your team and an easy target for snipers." Kagami shot her a dark stare, and continued scribbling down answers on her paper.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying, anyway?" She muttered.

"Too much work leaves you overtired. If I'm well-rested, I'll do better on tests. It's a strategy." Her words were muffled by the gunfire. "Besides, I can always cram before the test." She nodded to herself.

"You're the one who planned this study session. Wouldn't it be easier to just get it over with?" Kagami pointed out.

"Details, details." Konata just waved her off and went back to her game. Kagami sighed and looked over at her twin, who was falling asleep while trying to finish her homework. She smiled before shaking her shoulder.

"Tsukasa, you're falling asleep." Tsukasa opened her eyes a blinked a few times before yawning. "Sorry sis. I'm just so tired." She yawned again before trying to focus on her paper.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Tsukasa. Why don't you call it a night and go to bed? I'll go get a mat for you so you can sleep in here tonight." Tsukasa nodded as her sister got up and left the room. When she returned, her twin had fallen asleep again and Konata was lying on her back, playing her DS.

"Finish the game already?" Kagami asked as she set up the mat for her sister. Konata nodded slightly, too focused in her game to look away or say anything. Kagami shook her head before waking her sister up long enough to get her changed and in bed. Tsukasa was out the second her head hit the pillow, muttering a thanks to her sister in her sleep. Kagami glanced over at the clock as she sat back down.

"It's only eleven…" She sighed and looked over at Konata to see her smiling mischievously at her.

"And just what are you planning?" Kagami narrowed her eyes as Konata blinked innocently at her. "Why are you so paranoid, Kagamin?"

"I'm not paranoid. I just don't trust you when you get that look." She picked up her pencil and went back to work, trying to ignore the otaku. Konata used the opportunity to duck under the table and crawl around Kagami. She stood up and grinned before jumping on Kagami, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Kagamin~ I'm so lonely when you don't pay attention to me!" Kagami's face turned bright red and she counted to three in her head, using all her self control to avoid yelling at the otaku.

"Konata. Let go of me." Konata shook her head and tightened her grip on Kagami. "But Kagamin, I'm gaining experience!"

"Well go gain experience over there. I'm going to bed since you won't let me study." Kagami stood up, causing Konata to fall on the floor. She gathered her books and stacked them on the desk before grabbing her pajamas and heading to the restroom to change.

"An opportunity!" Konata jumped up and changed into her sleep wear before jumping on to Kagami's bed, cat smile in place. Kagami came back with an extra mat in tow for Konata and dropped it on the floor. She put her hands on her hips and stared at the otaku.

"Get off my bed."

"But I'm cold. Come warm me up!" Konata opened her arms up and smiled innocently. "If you're so cold, you shouldn't have brought shorts." A blush started to form across Kagami's cheeks and she hoped Konata wouldn't notice.

"Oh ho ho! Kagamin's checking me out! Whatever shall I do?" She hid her smirk behind her hands. "Idiot! Just get off my bed!" Kagami turned her face away, blush growing darker by the second.

"You're blushing, which means I gained more experience!" Konata hopped off the bed and went over to the mat and sat down. "Are you sure you don't want to keep me warm?"

"Stop being perverted!" Kagami crawled into bed and shut off the light, turning to face the wall. Konata just smiled as she curled up on the mat.

"I'll definitely level tomorrow."

* * *

Author's note: So sorry for the delay. Half way through this chapter, my computer decided to die on me. So I had to wait and see if I could at least save this chapter. Lucky for me, everything was salvaged and we brought my computer back from the dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Lucky Star.

* * *

Chapter 3

Kagami shot another glare toward Konata, recalling earlier that morning when she woke up to something nobody should ever have to wake up to. Opening her eyes, she was face-to-face with the blue-haired otaku staring at her like someone would while staring at a cute animal at the zoo. Kagami jumped up and almost screamed, demanding to know how Konata got in there and why, forgetting for a moment that Konata had stayed the night.

"Your window was open, Kagamin. Any two-bit ninja could jump in and just finish you off. Think of this as practice for the real thing. And besides, who could resist such a cute morning face?" Konata replied, poking Kagami's blushing cheeks. Kagami snapped at her and vaguely entertained the idea of biting her fingers off. She ignored it, instead ushering Konata toward the living room so she could take a shower and be halfway presentable to her otaku counterpart.

"Oh Kagamin~" At the sound of her name, Kagami was brought out of her thoughts by her current source of annoyance, grinning innocently up at her.

"Now what are you plotting?" Konata just pouted and poked at the taller girl. "I'm not always plotting something. Just most of the time. It makes things more exciting!" Kagami batted the otaku's hand away and glanced back to make sure her sister was still with them. Currently, Tsukasa was distracted with her phone. How she hadn't gotten herself lost yet was a mystery. Kagami's gaze travelled over to Konata, who was standing next to her, eyes closed and cat smile in place.

"So what did you want?" She looked forward, focusing her attention on the people walking around the train station. "Oh I was just wondering what you had planned for today." Kagami thought for a moment before sighing.

"I have no idea. I didn't really plan ahead. How about we decide as we go?" Konata grinned and looked at Kagami.

"So can we go to-"

"No."

"But you didn't even let me finish my sentence!"

"Let me guess. You were going to suggest we go to Akiba, right?" Konata, who had her mouth open to object, closed it and pouted. Kagami smiled to herself, and turned just in time to see Miyuki heading towards them.

"Good evening, everyone. I hope I haven't kept you waiting long." Miyuki bowed her head slightly and smiled at the three of them. "We just got here too, Yuki-chan." Tsukasa said while putting her phone away.

"What is it we are going to be doing today, Kagami-san?" Miyuki asked, turning her attention to the older twin. "We're going to Akiba!" Konata exclaimed, grinning mischievously.

"Konata! I told you we weren't going there today!" Kagami scolded. "I actually hadn't planned anything today, so I was thinking that we should decide as we go." Miyuki nodded and turned her attention to Konata.

"And Izumi-san wanted to go to Akiba, correct?" Konata, still grinning, nodded in agreement. "Well that is something to do since we have nothing really planned. What do you think, Tsukasa-san?"

"Um. Well, it shouldn't matter as long as everyone is having fun, right?" Kagami groaned and glared at Konata. "Why do I get the feeling you planned this?"

* * *

After getting off the train in Akiba, the girls found themselves in the local arcade. Miyuki and Tsukasa were busy talking about the cute stuffed animals in the claw machine while Kagami settled for watching Konata play her favorite fighting game. Konata quickly eliminated all opposition and soon was bored with winning so easily.

"You know, you could try to give the other person a chance every now and then." Kagami watched as another person left the arcade after having been defeated by Konata.

"It's not my fault I'm so good at games." Konata pointed to a shooter behind her. "Think you can win against me, Kagamin?" Kagami glanced at it and smiled slightly. "Shooters are my specialty." A few games and coins later, Kagami gave up, not being able to win against Konata's superior gaming skills.

"And I'm supposed to be good at these…" Konata smirked and turned to where Miyuki and Tsukasa were. "I'm bored. Let's go somewhere else." She led the way to the other two and dragged them out of the arcade, only after winning a stuffed plush for both of them.

"So now what is there to do?" Kagami asked, looking at the otaku. Konata thought for a moment before smiling. "How about a movie?"

"You know, that's probably the most normal thing I've heard you say all day."

"What kind of movie, Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked, tilting her head slightly. "An anime movie!" Kagami rolled her eyes and sighed. "I should have known…"

"Oh come on, Kagamin. It's not that bad. You know you are having fun."

"Fine fine. Let's just go already." Konata smirked as she led the way to the theater. She bought the tickets and passed them out.

"I see you didn't get yourself a child's ticket today." Kagami noted. Konata just shrugged and led them inside. After getting their seats, Kagami ended up sitting at the end next to Konata. Tsukasa sat in between Konata and Miyuki. When the movie started, Kagami found herself paying less attention to the movie and more attention the short girl next to her.

"_Maybe it would have been better if it was just the two of us... No! What am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking like this! There is no way she could ever like me like that. I'm always yelling at her for just about everything. Besides, despite how strange she is, I doubt she even likes girls…"_ Somewhere during Kagami's inner rant, she had started to drum her fingers on the armrest. Konata, noticing this, grabbed her hand and watched her face to shoot up in flames. Kagami stared at her, face bright red as Konata's amused smile grew. With her other hand, the otaku held a finger to her lips, shushing her, and released the older twins' hand. Konata then refocused her attention to the movie, shoulders shaking in silent laughter. Kagami turned her face away and hoped she wasn't blushing by the time the movie ended. When the movie did end, Konata stood up and stretched, a smirk still glued to her face.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting hungry." Konata said as she led the other three out of the theater. "How about we go get some lunch?" Miyuki and Tsukasa nodded in agreement, but Kagami just shook her head.

"Maybe another time. I need to finish studying, since you didn't let me last night." Konata pouted, then smiled as an idea formed in her mind. "But Kagamin~ Think of Tsukasa!"

"Eh?" Tsukasa blinked and stared at Konata, confused. "If you leave now, how do you think Tsukasa will get home? Her character is the type that will get lost on the way home. You don't want that to happen, do you?" Kagami knew she was doing this on purpose, but also knew she had a point.

"As much as I'd hate to admit this, you're right. Just no weird places, alright?" Konata smirked victoriously and led the group to a nearby café. "At least the place is normal." Kagami said as she sat down next to her twin, who was already looking at the menu.

"Oh this looks good, doesn't it, sis?" Tsukasa asked, pointing to something on the menu. The older twin took a look and it and nodded in agreement. Konata, who was sitting next to Miyuki, leaned over the table and also looked at it. "It does look good, but I don't recommend someone eating it." Konata glanced at Kagami before smiling innocently. Kagami narrowed her eyes.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Oh no, Kagamin. I'm just warning you not to get it cause you'll gain all that weight you lost back."

"That's what I thought you were going to say." Kagami groaned and laid her head on the table.

"Don't worry, Kagamin." Konata said, patting the older twins head. "There's plenty of other things you can get!" Kagami just batted the shorter girls hand away and glared at the menu.

* * *

Kagami sighed as she plopped on her bed, burying her face in her pillow. She was exhausted after a long day of dealing with _her_.

"Ugh. She drives me crazy sometimes." Kagami rolled over and glared at the wall. She was glad to finally be home and away from that… menace. After they had lunch, Konata dragged them across town because she remembered a manga that had just came out that she claimed she needed. Kagami wasn't too happy about waiting in that line for what seemed like forever, but it had made Konata happy. Kagami sighed. She couldn't help it. She was willing to do anything for Konata if it made her happy.

"She might drive me crazy, but I can't help but want to be with her." Kagami shook her head. "I must be going insane. That's the only way I'm ever going to explain this situation. And maybe if I keep telling myself that, I'll believe it." She sighed again. Out of all the people in this world, she just had to have feelings for the most perverted otaku she has ever met. Maybe she finally was going insane.

"Konata… If you knew what was going through my head right now, what would you think?" She smiled to herself. "You'd probably hate me. Or think I'm insane." Kagami sat up and looked around her room.

"Although, with all those things you play and read, you'd probably laugh it off and tell me to quit joking around." She shook her head again. "Then again, no matter how hard I try, I can never seem to figure out what you're thinking. Though sometimes, I don't think I want to know." She laid back and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

The next day began like every school day did. Kagami woke up Tsukasa four times before she finally got out of bed. They met Konata at the station like usual and caught the train to school, like usual.

"_Maybe I should get a hobby. My life seems so boring_." Kagami thought to herself. She looked over at Konata, who was walking and playing her DS at the same time. "_Her life doesn't seem so boring. Then again, I don't know what playing games or reading manga all day will do for her future._"

"You should pay attention to where you're going. What if you trip?"

"Don't worry about me, Kagamin. My reflexes are so good, I'm practically a ninja!" Konata grinned up at Kagami and she just shook her head. "Just because you are Japanese, doesn't automatically make you a ninja. It's bad enough the Americans think they're ninja's just from watching anime like Naruto."

"Oh but I am a ninja, Kagami." Konata smirked as she held up her tsundere's cell phone. Kagami's eyes widened as she snatched her phone back from the otaku. "When did you get my phone!?"

"What's the matter, Kagami? Have something in there you don't want me to see?"

"That's not it!"

"Are you sure you don't have anything from a boy? Hm?"

"Why should I tell you!?"

"So you DO have something from a boy! As you're best friend, I declare you let me see."

"Konata! Stop! I don't have anything from a boy!"

"Alright, alright. Geez Kagami, I was only messing with you." Kagami glared at the shorter girl. "You shouldn't take other peoples stuff. It's rude." Konata just waved her off and went back to playing her DS. Tsukasa just watched the two of them argue with a blank expression on her face. They argued every morning and Tsukasa was better off staying silent. She didn't want to face her twins' wrath after fighting with Konata over nothing. Kagami walked through the front doors of their school and went straight to her shoe locker. She took off her shoes and opened her locker, only to discover a letter addressed to her inside. By the time she finished reading it, her face was bright red. She had received a letter like this before, only to discover it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Hey Kagamin, what's that?" She quickly stuffed the letter in her bag. "N-nothing. Nothing at all. It was your imagination!"

"Well that nothing sure made you blush." Konata smirked as she watched Kagami's face turn a brighter shade of red. "I have to go to class. I just remembered that I have to ask my teacher something." And with that, Kagami turned and ran down the hall, away from the one person who would most likely tease her. Konata turned to Tsukasa, who had a question mark over her head.

"Hey Tsukasa. Any idea what that was about?" Tsukasa just shook her head and watched her twin turn the corner.

* * *

Author's note: So sorry for the delay. My hard drive kicked the bucket and I was without a computer for a month. I managed to get my hands on a crappy laptop. It's slow, but I managed. That and I got distracted by Haruhi-chan on youtube. If you haven't seen it yet, go watch it. It's hilarious. Anyways, chapter four is almost done, so it will be posted soon. Thanks for your patience.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Lucky Star, as much as I'd love to.

* * *

Chapter 4

Konata was confused. She knew what Kagami was hiding from her, but chose to act blissfully unaware. After all, she knew this had happened before. Except last time didn't end well, which Konata took the opportunity to step in and cheer her tsundere up. But this wasn't the point. The point was, Konata was confused. She actually stayed awake in class for once, too lost in her thoughts to fall asleep. She was vaguely aware that Tsukasa asked her something, but was too distracted to respond.

"_This is Kagamin we're talking about. Knowing my tsundere, even if it's a love letter, she'll tell him no. Besides, no one really knows how to bring her deredere side out, aside from me_." Konata smirked at that thought. "_Looks like I have to play the waiting game. This event is something I definitely can't miss. It's too good to pass up. And a little teasing on the side won't hurt_." She snickered out loud, causing Tsukasa to stare at her with a confused expression.

"Izumi! Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Konata thought for a moment before answering, usual cat smile in place. "I found a new drop?" She inwardly smiled wider as she successfully distracted her teacher from scolding her for not paying attention. Lucky for her, she really did find a new drop and would probably be showing it off to her teacher later anyways. Moments later, the bell for lunch rang and everyone scattered about to eat with their friends. The usual trio pushed their desks together and waited for their fourth member to show up. Konata pulled the usual chocolate cornet from her bag, since she woke up late after some intense gaming the night before and didn't have time to make herself lunch. After a few minutes, Konata turned to Tsukasa, confused once again.

"Hey where's Kagamin?" Tsukasa blinked and looked around, realizing herself that her twin was not there yet. "She should be here…"

"Perhaps her class lecture is running a bit longer than usual?" Miyuki offered. Konata nodded in agreement before munching on her cornet again. A moment later, Kagami finally walked through the door, a light blush still on her cheeks. "_Enter: Blushing Tsundere!_" The otaku thought while struggling to keep a smirk off her face.

"Sorry I'm late. My class got held up by something." She said as she sat next to Konata and Tsukasa. "It's alright, Kagamin. But you know…" Konata dramatically lowered her voice and leaned over to the confused tsundere. "...you're blushing." She whispered. Kagami's blush turned a darker shade and she turned her face away from the annoying otaku.

"I am not."

"You are too. Look! It's darker now!"

"Konata, why must you be annoying everyday?"

"I'm not being annoying. You're just more violent than usual." She smirked in victory and she watched Kagami sigh and glare at her before starting on her lunch. She looked over and almost laughed at Tsukasa and Miyuki's confused expressions. "_This is turning out better than I thought_."

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Konata. She felt rather accomplished for all the teasing she gave poor Kagami. "_Judging from how things went today_," she thought to herself, "_She didn't talk to the boy today. Which must mean that they are going to meet tomorrow. All I need to do tomorrow is a little teasing here and there and then follow Kagamin for the big event._" She nodded once to herself before opening her front door and letting herself in. After reaching her room, she threw her bag on the floor and changed into comfy clothes. Konata flopped onto her bed, ruffling her hair. She had to figure this thing out. It's just something that had to be done. Was her tsundere in love? Not her blushing Kagamin. No way. Even if she wasn't, though, something was going on. And she was going to figure it out, no matter what she had to do. For that, though, she would have to do some training.  
"Right, then!" Konata said, more to herself than anyone. She swiftly crossed her room to her many teachers, who guided her in the ways of life: Katamari Damacy. Makai Tenshi Jibuiru. Suzumiya Haruhi no Tomadoi. She found the one she was looking for: one of her favorite spy games. She promptly popped it into her PlayStation and began her training. Several hours later, she felt she was fully prepared to take on any Black Ops mission that they could throw at her, including, but not limited to, spying on Kagamin outside her window and she planned to do just that. She threw open her closet door and grabbed everything in black that she could find. The closest thing to black in the way of her top was a black knit sweater with a giant, silver, shining kitty on the front. Curse you, grandma. It would have to do. The greatest tool in the spy's arsenal is her ability to improvise. Stun guns and lasers also help, but she didn't have any of those handy. She made a mental note to pick some up later. A half-hour later, Konata was lurking outside Kagami's house, peeking up at her window. Unfortunately for her, Kagami's room was on the second floor. But it wasn't going to stop the otaku on a mission. She climbed up a tree and after balancing on a rather thick branch, leaped over to the roof. After assuring she was on the right side, she leaned over the roof and peeked into Kagami's bedroom, her hands cupped against the glass, watching what she was doing. Kagami was idly scribbling into a notebook. Even from outside, Konata could hear the stereo blasting the tsundere's favorite singer.

"She must be really worrying about something..." Konata mumbled to herself. It was then that Kagami happened to peek out her window, and let out a very un-Tsundere-like girly scream. The scream quickly turned into a growl of anger and frustration. Kagami stormed over to her window and threw it open.

"If you were anyone else, I'd call the cops on you! Get in here before somebody else does." The otaku did as she was told. "_Curses_," she thought. "_Mission compromised. Evasive maneuvers_!" Konata dived onto Kagami's bed dramatically.  
"Just what do you think you were doing?" Kagami demanded, her face flushed. She turned off the stereo. "I was worried about you, Kagamin. I just wanted to see if you were okay." Konata put on her irresistible puppy-dog eyes. Opposing agents stood no chance. Kagami let out a sigh. She'd learned to expect these kinds of antics from her otaku best friend. Her heart really was in the right place.

"I'm fine. Really. Now, just... go home and go to bed or something. Before my mom comes in. You aren't supposed to be here this late on school nights." The best spy always knows when to abort the mission. "Fiiiine." She sighed. And with that, she climbed out the window and started her journey back home.

* * *

Another day began and Konata was in high spirits. Her mission last night was one of her greatest plans yet. After poking fun at Kagami a few times on the way to school, she finally made it to class, eyes closed and the familiar cat smile on her face. After sitting through the usual lecture, occasionally poking Tsukasa with her pen to keep her awake, it was finally lunch. Her smile widened as she watched Kagami walk in, lunch in hand.

"Oh Kagamin! Come over and sit down with us!" Tsukasa and Miyuki blinked in confusion as Kagami sat down, staring suspiciously at Konata.

"Now what are you plotting?"

"Why is it I always have to be plotting something? I'm just being nice to you and you suspect me of something. I thought we were friends, Kagamin. I'm going to die of loneliness all beca-"

"Alright already. Give it a rest. Geez." Konata smirked and started on her lunch.

"So Kagamin," she started again. "When are you going to tell us about this boyfriend of yours, hm?" At that moment, Kagami started choking violently on her rice, causing Tsukasa to panic and pat her twins back.

"Kagami-san, you have a boyfriend? Oh how wonderful!" Miyuki said, big smile on her face.

"I-I don't have a boyfriend! Where do you hear these things!" Kagami shouted after regaining her ability to speak. "Aw, but Kagamin. Why else would you be blushing so much? It must be a boy! I'm almost positive!" She grinned innocently, but faltered a bit when she saw Kagami's angry glare.

"Listen Konata. I DO NOT have a boyfriend. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you of all people because you would tease the hell out of me! So just drop it!" Konata pouted and pretended to sniffle. "Well you don't have to be so mean about it. Geez Kagamin. I was only kidding."

Konata glanced over and watched as Kagami looked at the clock before turning to the group, smiling apologetically to everyone, but sending a glare in Konata's direction.

"Sorry I can't stay. I have to return to class early to help with something." Konata hid a grin. It was finally time for the even she's been waiting for. "But you've hardly touched your lunch." Miyuki pointed out, Tsukasa nodding next to her.

"It's alright. I wasn't very hungry anyways. Besides, I'm on a diet." Kagami gathered her things and stood up. "Well, I'll see you guys after school." And with that, she left the classroom. Konata quickly finished her cornet before standing up and telling the others she needed to do something. She followed behind Kagami quietly all the way to the roof of the school.

"_It's amazing how she hasn't noticed I'm here yet. It's almost tempting to jump out at her and scare her_." She smirked to herself. Konata hid around the corner and watched as Kagami opened the door.

"Ah Hiiragi-san. Thank you for coming." The boy smiled nervously and bowed as she shut the door to the roof behind her. Kagami smiled and stood in front of him.

"What is it you needed me for?" Konata cracked the door open enough to see what was going on. She could see the boy perfectly, but could only see Kagami's back.

"Well I wanted to tell you that… Um… I like you and I wanted… I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime." The boy nervously fidgeted about and attempted to stay strong. Konata couldn't see her expression, but could easily guess it to be shock and smirked to herself, knowing what was coming next.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Kagami smiled apologetically at him. "I like someone else." Konata's victory was short lived after the last statement sunk in. She didn't hear the rest of what Kagami was saying as she shut the door and ran down the stairs, out to the back of the school. Konata knew no one came over here, so she sat down against the wall to catch her breath. It didn't make any sense. Her tsundere, _her_ Kagami liked someone else. She thought everything over from the past couple of days, wondering where she went wrong. Did she really trigger that flag? From the way Kagami reacted to everything she had done, it had seemed like she also had feelings for her. Maybe she was wrong all along. Konata shook her head and smiled like everything was perfectly fine.

"As long as she's happy, right?" Even as she told herself that, she couldn't stop the inevitable feeling of heartbreak that threatened to consume her.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the delay. A lot of things came up, but I'm sure not a lot of people actually read this. For the record, I don't know where that came from, so don't kill me. -points to the end- It was my beta's idea, honest. I threw a couple ideas at him and he pick the emo Konata route. -coughs- Anyways, thank my beta for helping me with a lot of this. He cracks me up with some of the things he wrote. Oh and pocky. Pocky helped me write this too. Leave some love. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own Lucky Star. If I did, there would be so much more fan service.

* * *

Chapter 5

The rest of the day went by as slow as it usually did by Kagami's standards. After telling the boy she had feelings for someone else, she walked back to class and made it before the bell rang. Misao bothered her as soon as she walked through the door, wondering why she was "a whole minute late." Rolling her eyes and telling Misao she was worried over nothing, she sat at her desk and took notes like any responsible student should when the teacher started the lecture. Everything up to that point had seemed normal. Well, as normal as things could get when you get asked out by a boy, only to tell him you have feelings for a girl. Kagami sighed at that thought. She hadn't meant to let it slip that she had feelings for a girl who might not like her back. It just kinda… happened. The boy wasn't angry with her about it though, and she was happy about that, at least. When the final bell rang, Kagami breathed a sigh or relief. She just wanted this day to be done and over with already. She packed up her stuff and after saying goodbye to Ayano and Misao, she left to meet up with her sister. After reaching the front doors of the school, she noticed something different about their normal gathering. The blue haired menace wasn't waiting with her sister.

"Hey Tsukasa, where is Konata?" Kagami asked when she reached her sister's side. "Oh. Kona-chan said she had something to do, so she went ahead. She apologizes for not being able to walk with us and, um… Told me to tell you not to be a tsundere while she was gone." Kagami sighed and shook her head.

"_That girl should really stop living in a fantasy world. It could get her in all sorts of trouble._" She thought to herself as she led her sister home. "_But what could have come up that she couldn't tell me about? I know she doesn't have work today and they won't just randomly call her in. Something about this feels off._" Kagami shook her head. She would have to think about it later. Right now, she had to lead her twin home, who was busy spacing out. If she spaced out as well, they would probably miss the train.

"Hey sis…" Tsukasa said, jolting Kagami out of her thoughts.

"Yes Tsukasa?"  
"Are you still mad at Kona-chan from earlier today?" Kagami stopped and turned to her twin with a confused expression on her face. Did they have a fight? Her mind was so occupied, she forgot what happened prior to lunch.

"Ah… Why would I be angry with her?"

"Well you two had that argument earlier and you seemed to get real angry. So I thought maybe that's why Kona-chan seemed a little upset today after lunch."

"_Wait. Konata was upset? That happy-go-lucky anime obsessed brat?_" It didn't seem to make sense in Kagami's mind.

"Konata was upset over something…?" Tsukasa nodded and started leading her sister towards the awaiting train. Kagami remained lost in thought throughout the whole train ride, prompting Tsukasa to notify her when the reached their stop. When they finally made it home, Kagami went straight to her room. After changing into more comfortable clothing, she sat down on her bed, cell phone in hand.

"I should call her…" Despite the fact she wanted to call Konata, she couldn't seem to hit the call button. She sighed out of frustration before lying back on her bed.

"_What could she have possibly been upset over? She teased me and I fought back. It was nothing she would usually get upset over…_" She jolted up off her bed, eyes wide. "_She couldn't have followed me… Did she? But if she over heard me… Then why would she be upset? I told the guy I liked a girl. Unless…_" She flopped back in realization. "_She didn't hear everything. If she did follow me, then she probably only heard part of it and jumped to conclusions. Sounds like something she would do…_" Kagami sighed.

"Maybe I should tell her…" With that said, she finally picked up her phone and dialed Konata's number.

* * *

"Alright!" Konata exclaimed as her character gained another level after completing a quest. A message box appeared at the bottom of her screen from her teacher.

**Nanakon**: Congrats on the new level!

**Nanakon**: Now that this quest is finally complete, you wanna get started on that homework of yours?

**KonaKona**: ;;

**Nanakon**: Go do your homework, but hurry back. I hear there's gonna be a raid soon!

Konata sweat dropped and turned away from her monitor to locate her school bag. It was currently thrown on the floor, along with her school uniform. She remembered coming home and throwing off her uniform as soon as she was in the sanctuary of her bedroom. After the events of the day, she really didn't feel like doing much of anything. What was she going to do with Kagami? When did she start liking someone? The bigger question was, how did she fall for someone else with Konata keeping such a close eye on her? She must investigate this. But this is why she started to play her net game. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the picture of Kagami smiling with a light blush on her cheeks saying 'I like someone else' out of her mind. Shaking her head, Konata stood up and grabbed her phone off the desk when it started to buzz and flopped on her bed. She flipped open her phone and hit the answer button after reading the screen.

"Hello Kagamin!"

"Hey Konata." After a brief silence, Konata spoke up.

"So, um, did you need something?"

"I just… Wanted to see if you were doing your homework." Konata's eyes roamed from her school bag over to her computer. She could almost hear Kagami's eyes roll.

"On the computer, I take it?"

"Well, you see, I got distracted. I was about to do it!"

"Whatever. Listen, there was something I wanted to talk to you about…" Another brief silence.

"Yeah…?"

"Um… Well… It would be easier in person, so can you possibly meet me at school a little earlier than usual tomorrow?" She thought about it for a moment. This was what she wanted, right? To find out once and for all what was going on. And to maybe even tell Kagami her feelings, even if she liked someone else. She could at least get that off her chest.

"Sure thing, Kagamin. I'll meet you bright and early tomorrow." After a few more things, most of it along the lines of homework and how she should get it done with out copying, Konata shut her phone and sighed. This was what she wanted, no doubt about it. But would she be able to continue on, even if Kagami didn't like her back? It didn't look like she had much of a choice. She didn't want a bad end, but she didn't like the idea of losing her best friend either. If Kagami likes someone else, then she's going to have to be happy for her, right? Konata shook her head again. It was no use thinking negative at a time like this. She stood up and grabbed her bag before sitting at her desk. She pulled out her notebook and text book that she surprisingly remembered to bring home and started on her homework. The least she could do is cause Kagami less stress, right?

* * *

Kagami sat on the stairs in front of the school, waiting for Konata. The cowardly side of her wanted to hide before she showed up. She didn't know what she would do if Konata rejected her feelings.

"Alright Kagami. Just tell her. If she doesn't like you back, you can play it off as a joke. If she does…" Great. She was talking to herself now. And here she thought she couldn't get any more insane. Kagami glanced over to the school gates and noticed a blue ahoge bouncing back and forth. Konata was pacing back and forth in front of the school. Kagami stood up and brushed off her skirt before going to investigate. She could hear Konata mumbling to herself as she continued her pacing.

"…Konata?" Konata jumped and turned to face Kagami.

"Oh Kagamin. When did you get here?"

"Just a little bit ago. What was with the pacing?"

"Nothing, nothing. Let's go sit over there." Konata walked over to where Kagami was sitting moments ago and sat down, while Kagami opted to stand in front of her. There was an awkward silence between the two as they avoided making eye contact. Finally, one of them decided to speak.

"Konata…?"

"Hm?" Konata turned to Kagami and surprisingly gave her full attention.

"I… Um… Did you do your homework?" She decided to work up her courage before saying how she felt.

"Of course I did. Wanna see?" Konata's cat grin was back in its usual place, which made Kagami relax a little. Though the homework comment caught her by surprise.

"Wait you actually did your homework for once?" Konata nodded and pulled out said homework from her bag and handed it to Kagami. She flipped through the pages, surprised that all the answers were right.

"I decided to do it myself for once instead of bothering you for it." Kagami shot her a confused look before handing her homework back.

"Well that's rather thoughtful of you. Too bad you can't do it more often." Konata nodded once before shoving everything back in her bag.

"So Kagamin. Why did you ask me to show up early?" Konata asked as she closed her bag.

"Ah…" This was it. It was either now or never. She probably won't have another chance. "Well… Konata… You see… I think I li-"

"Oh Miyuki-san. Good morning!" Kagami turned to see Miyuki walking through the front gates.

"Good morning Kagami-san, Izumi-san. What are both of you doing here so early?"

"Ah…" She didn't think anyone would show up this early. But she couldn't come up with an excuse for being there early. She glanced over to Konata, who wore her usual cat-like grin.

"Well you see, I begged Kagami to show up early cause I was having some problems with the homework last night."

"Oh I see. That's very admirable of you, Kagami-san." Kagami shot a confused look to Konata before smiling at Miyuki.

"Yeah… Homework…" She decided to go to her classroom early, so she left Konata with Miyuki before walking into the school building. After reaching her homeroom class, she sat down at her desk and laid her head down.

"Why did she tell Miyuki that? Did she know why I called her out here this early? She couldn't have possibly known…" Kagami was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice that her classmates started showing up.

* * *

Konata sighed softly to herself as she watched Kagami walk into the building. She had forgotten smart moe girls like Miyuki would show up early for school. If Miyuki had only arrived a few minutes later, then Kagami just might have…

"That's it!" Konata exclaimed, scaring Miyuki. "I've been going at this wrong. I think I know how to get the good end!" Miyuki just stared blankly at Konata with a question mark above her head. She had no idea what she missed.

"Let's go, Miyuki-san! We must await Tsukasa's arrival in the classroom!" And with that, Konata let Miyuki to their homeroom class. A moment after arriving, Tsukasa walked in and struck up a conversation with Miyuki, allowing Konata to plan her attack.

"_So it looks like I guessed right. Kagami has feelings for me._" Konata's heart leapt with joy at that thought. "_But how to go about this… Wait for her to confess? Confess myself? Hm… But wait. Maybe 'I like you' wasn't what she was going to say._" Her heart sank a bit. "_Maybe I should-_" Her thoughts were interrupted by Kuroi walking in and the bell ringing. She didn't have a lot of time to plan. While Konata was lost amidst her planning, Tsukasa attempted to talk to her a few times before turning to Miyuki.

"Yuki-chan, is there something wrong with Kona-chan?"

"Oh no. She looks like she's deep in thought."

"That's usually never good for sis…" Tsukasa sweat dropped at the memory of the last time Konata immersed herself in her thoughts all day. Kagami went home in a bad mood because of it. She didn't really want to see her sister that angry again.

"Do you think we should try and convince her not to do anything to sis today? Last time didn't go over to well…"  
"It doesn't seem to be anything too bad…" Miyuki watched as Tsukasa leaned over and nudged Konata's shoulder. She didn't move, but she did blink.

"Ah… I don't think anything will work this time…"

"Maybe this time it's nothing too bad. She could be thinking about something for work, or even what to make for dinner." Miyuki stated. Tsukasa had learned early on that Miyuki is usually always right, so she just nodded and went back to attempting to pay attention. The day went by with out much change on Konata's part. She sat, staring straight ahead at her teacher, seemingly lost in thought. It wasn't until the bell for lunch rang that she finally moved. She moved her desk around to meet Miyuki's and Tsukasa's before laying her head on her desk. When asked if she was alright, she told them she was up gaming all night and was tired. Konata listened to the idle chatter between Miyuki and Tsukasa, waiting for the moment her tsundere walked through the door. It wasn't until she heard the chair next to her move that she looked up, making sure to seem tired. Kagami looked at her, her cheeks pinking a bit, before she turned to ask Tsukasa something.

Now or never.

Konata stood up, her bangs covering her eyes. She reached over and grabbed Kagami's wrist and dragged her out the classroom door and down the hall, ignoring Miyuki and Tsukasa as she went. Kagami tried to ask her what was going on, but she ignored her and continued pulling her along. As Konata dragged her up some stairs, Kagami realized they were heading for the roof, the one place she didn't think she'd ever go to again. Konata finally released her grip on Kagami's wrist, though she didn't turn to face her. Kagami watched as a gentle breeze toyed lightly with Konata's hair, idly wondering why she was brought here. Did Konata drag her up here to play a prank on her? Or maybe even-

"Kagami…" Kagami was brought out of her thoughts when Konata had turned around and latched on tightly to her waist.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She resisted all urge to wrap her arms around the small girl and hug her tight. She didn't want to get her hopes up just yet.

"I like you…" Kagami froze at those words. Did she really just say she liked her? Was she imagining things? Before she could think on it any longer, Konata pulled her down by her neckline, their lips meeting. Her eyes went wide and her mind went blank with shock. When Konata released her, she looked up at Kagami with a smile on her face. She watched her tsundere's face turn red before she spoke again.

"Kagami… I like you…" The look on her face was one of absolute sincerity.

"D-do you really mean that…?" The taller girl asked when she regained her voice and the ability to produce coherent sentences. Konata's smile widened as she nodded. Kagami turned her head to the side, her blush growing brighter by the second.

"I… I like you too…" She finally whispered, glancing down at the otaku before looking away again. That was all she needed to hear before pulling Kagami down for another kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gaaaaah. That ending took me near forever to write. I wasn't satisfied with it. Hell, I'm still not satisfied with it. But it will have to do.  
For those of you wondering, there is one whole chapter left, so be on the look out for it. I haven't outlined it yet, so I have no idea when it will appear. Oh, and I will be going back and editing the first chapter sometime soon, so be on the look out as well.  
As for the ending, I had several people tell me from the way I wrote the previous chapter, that Kagami was the one who was going to confess. Well, I like doing he unexpected, so I threw in a plot twist.  
And just so the world knows, every time I reread 'now or never,' I got that damn High School Musical song stuck in my head. And I only have one person to blame.  
Anyways, enough rambling from me. -heart-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!**

Konata groaned as she reached over to swat at her alarm clock, only to succeed in knocking it on the floor. She idly wondered why she set her alarm before yawning and rolling on the floor, landing with grace one doesn't have when they first wake up. After stretching and waking up some, she sat down at her desk and turned her beloved computer on. While waiting for it to boot up, she allowed herself a moment to wake up a bit more. She stretched again and looked over at her clock. It read 10 AM. The reason why she was up at ten in the morning on a Sunday evaded her mind at the moment. Konata grabbed her phone as it buzzed and flipped it open to revile a text from Kagami.

"_Don't forget that you're supposed to come over at noon today. I'm only reminding you because you are likely to forget. That's all!_"

Konata smirked and sent a short reply back before tossing her phone on her bed and surfing the web. There was no way she'd forget she was going over to Kagami's today. Well unless she was half asleep, of course.

"What kind of mischief shall I cause today, hm?" She asked herself, eyes trained to her computer monitor. She idled in her favorite Haruhi forum and spun in her chair while she thought. Sure she could not cause trouble for her tsundere like she asked. But where would the fun be in that? They had only been together for three whole days; she wasn't going to stop having fun right away. She glanced at the clock and noticed only fifteen minutes passed.

"I might as well play my game while I think. Maybe even Ms. Kuroi is on." As her net game finished loading, a message box at the bottom on her screen appeared from her teacher. As expected, her teacher had been up questing all night and was about to go through another dungeon. With much persuasion from the otaku and a promise she would quest with her later, Kuroi finally signed off for much needed sleep.

"Well that's odd." Konata laughed to herself, since it was usually her teacher telling her to sign off. After doing a few quests, she looked at the clock again and decided to get ready, since she didn't want to be late. As she pulled a shirt over her head, her camera in the corner caught her eye and she smirked.

"I think I might have an idea…"

* * *

Kagami glanced at the clock to check the time once again. It was now ten minutes after twelve. She sweat dropped before going downstairs to see what her twin was doing. Everyone in the Hiiragi house conveniently had something to do today except herself and Tsukasa, which worked in her favor. The fewer casualties when Konata was involved, the better. Kagami found her twin in the kitchen, trying a new recipe for cookies. She plopped on the couch and sighed.

"Figures she'd be late. I shouldn't have expected her to be early."

"Hyuu~ Something the matter, Ka-ga-min~?" Kagami screamed and fell off the couch as Konata snapped a picture of her mid fall.

"H-how the hell did you get in?! What's with the camera!?"

"Well I was going to surprise you by sneaking in through your window, but you weren't there. So I'd figure I'd sneak around until I found you." Konata stated as she hid her camera in her pocket, knowing Kagami would forget with some persuasion.

"Konata! You don't just go and sneak into peoples houses! What if-" Kagami suddenly found herself unable to speak due to the fact that her otaku was kissing her, leaving her dazed.

"W-what… What was that for?"

"Just because I can." Konata smirked at Kagami's dazed expression. Just then, Tsukasa walked in with a tray of cookies and milk.

"Oh Kona-chan! When did you get here?"

"Just a moment ago. Kagamin and I were just discussing homework, but a snack break would be great, right Kagamin?" Kagami blinked and stuttered a yes while she tried to hide her blush. Tsukasa just nodded, oblivious to everything going on, and went to get another glass of milk after setting the tray down. After she returned and Kagami calmed down, they talked about the usual things like homework, anime, the miscellaneous smells they've encountered, and chocolate cornets. Though to the careful observer, one could tell a certain tsundere was paying more attention to a certain otaku more than the conversation at hand. An hour or two into their conversation, the phone rang, causing Kagami to jolt to attention. Tsukasa stood and excused herself to answer the phone.

"It's Yuki-chan! She needs me to give her an easy recipe for cookie for her mother!" Tsukasa called.

"Okay!" Kagami answered as she grabbed a cookie, just noticing they were there. She glanced over at Konata, only to find her smiling at her.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes as Konata's smile widened.

"Oh nothing, Kagamin. But are you sure you should be eating that?"

"It's fine!" She shot a glare at Konata before standing up and heading up stairs. The otaku just snickered as she followed her girlfriend up the stairs.

"I thought we had an agreement? If I let you come over, you'd drop the teasing!"

"Aw come on, Kagamin. You know I'm only kidding." Kagami just grumbled something under her breath as she opened her bedroom door and walked in. Before she made it too far, she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Konata grinned as she felt Kagami relax in her grip.

"You know I was only kidding. If I didn't tease you, someone might suspect something."

"I guess you have a point." Kagami sighed. "Besides, it would feel kinda off if you didn't tease me…"

"Well now that that's settled!" Konata released her girlfriend and pulled a camera out of her pocket right as Kagami turned around.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Kagami asked, glancing at the camera in Konata's hands as she backed away.

"Come on! My raid group has _got_ to see this! They'd never believe a gamer like me could land a girl! And a tsundere at that!" Konata smirked as Kagami backed herself up into the wall.

"You… Really are a piece of wor-" Kagami was cut off when Konata surprise kissed her and was suddenly blinded when the camera started flashing. After being blinded by multiple flashes, Konata grinned and went in search of the closest computer. Once she regained her voice from the surprise kiss, the tsundere chased the otaku down.

"If you put those pictures up anywhere, I swear I'll-" Kagami was cut short again by another surprise kiss that caught her off guard. Konata just winked and continued to the closest computer.

"Just think, Kagamin. This might help your reputation!" Kagami blinked before clearing her throat.

"Wait. What's wrong with my reputation?!"

"Well how long has it been since you kissed someone? Since you're a tsundere, probably never." Konata ignored Kagami as she growled in frustration and opened the door to the Hiiragi family's computer room. "Besides, people are going to start thinking you're prude or something. At least this way, you're spared!"

"This isn't what I had in mind!"

"Neither is double experience weekend, so some surprises are good things!"  
"…can you say that again in a language I can understand?" Konata turned to face Kagami and tapped the memory card on her chin as she pretended to think. Without warning, Kagami snatched the memory card from her and stalked back to her room and closed the door before Konata could react. The otaku pouted and followed after her tsundere, leaning up against the closed door.

"Come on, Kagamin!" Konata wiggled the doorknob as much as she could, but it was no use as the door was tightly locked. Meanwhile, Kagami was already at work. The memory card clenched in her teeth, she looked around for the wire she had bought a couple weeks ago for the bunny hood's ears that she secretly bought. She tied one end around her dresser, and the other end tightly wrapped around her computer desk.

"Got this idea from one of Konata's manga…" She muttered to herself. "If nothing else, she should appreciate me actually paying attention to those things for once…" The result was an invisible tripwire. She couldn't help but chuckle evilly at her handiwork and sat down at her desk. Outside, Konata had already taken a bobby pin out of her hair and was halfway through picking the lock.

"_Good thing I carry one of these with me… Got it! Hmph. No alarms, no pressure-sensitive shock plates... She really didn't learn anything from my manga." _She thought. "Alright, Kagami!" She shoved the door open as dramatically as she should. Kagami whipped her head around, the memory card still in her teeth, a blank expression on her face.

"Gimme back my—erk!" Konata sprawled on the floor face-first. Her face, though in pain, wore an expression of shock. She looked down at her feet and saw a nearly-invisible piece of wire.

"_A tripwire!" _She gasped in surprise. "_She _did_ read the manga!" _By the time she had gathered herself up again, Kagami was already making her way for the door. Konata did sort of a skip-jump over the wire and blocked her way, a sly smile on her face.

"I'm impressed, Kagamin." She said in the silkiest voice she could muster. The sweetness in her own tone almost made her sick. "You sure outsmarted me." Kagami had stopped dead in her tracks, thrown off by the sudden mood change. Konata took one step forward, inches away from her tsundere's face. She could see Kagami beginning to blush. Perfect.

"But you forgot just. One. Thing…" Konata opened her mouth slightly, and leaned in… And bit down on the memory card still clenched in Kagami's teeth, yanked it out and ran like hell.

"HA!" She yelled in triumph, spitting it out into her hand and taking out her phone.

"KONATA!! GET BACK HERE, you little—" Konata was already at the stairs when she heard a loud thud. She stopped, a blank expression forming on her face. "_She tripped over her own trap. So much for almost reaching my level of awesomeness..."_ With one hand occupied with opening her phone, she used the other to flick out the tiny chip in the memory card; the actual memory card made for phones, instead of the big adapter it was housed in. She slipped the adapter in her pocket as she ran down the stairs, and pushed a few buttons here and there. The phone's display read _TRANSFERRING. . ._

"Konata!" She slammed her phone shut quick and stuffed it in her pocket. Kagami's voice startled her, and she turned around.

"Is that a blush or a carpet burn?" Konata teased. "You thought I was going to _kiss _you again…" If Kagami wasn't blushing before, she was now.

"Memory card." She held her hand out expectantly, a serious expression complete with a blush on her face. That only made Konata laugh more.

"Okay, okay…" She replied, patronizing her. "Here…" She reached into her pocket and dropped it into Kagami's hand, making a show of it. "You win. Think of it as a congratulations present. Since you trapped me, you're finally an otaku." She even gave Kagami a little bow. Kagami went a bit speechless with confusion and irritation, and then sighed.

"Go! Go go go!" She put her hands on Konata's shoulders and steered her to the door. "You can come back later. Go!" And with that, she led her outside and closed the door on her. Konata stood there on the front porch, blinking. She sighed, and took out her phone.

_TRANSFER COMPLETE! _She smirked, and pulled out the tiny memory card from her phone.

"Not otaku enough though" Konata smirked and waited a moment. It was only a matter of time before… BANG! Kagami threw the front door open and dragged Konata back in without a second thought. Konata just waved innocently to Tsukasa, who watched them with a confused expression as Kagami dragged her through the kitchen and up the stairs. Once they reached the tsundere's room, Kagami cursed slightly as she stumbled over her tripwire, causing Konata to snicker behind her. After successfully shutting the door and taking down the tripwire, Kagami turned and glared at the still snickering Konata.

"Alright. What did you do to the memory card? The pictures aren't on there."

"Whatever do you mean, Kagamin? The pictures should be on there."

"Well, they're not!" Kagami replied in a huff. Her illiteracy when it came to computers shone through again, and Konata couldn't help but snicker to herself.

"Alright Kagamin. I'm done teasing you for today. Here." Konata handed Kagami the tiny chip and stood there smiling while Kagami examined it. She then examined the larger memory card before putting two and two together.

"Are you sure the pictures are on here?"

"Yes yes I'm sure. Go on, see for yourself." Kagami looked suspiciously at Konata before putting the cards together and setting them on her desk.

"Hand me your phone." She held her hand out expectantly while Konata just smiled innocently and held her hands up.

"Looks like I left it at home today, Kagamin."

Kagami just blinked. "Left it at home." She said blankly.  
"Yep! Left it at home..." Konata said, sitting on Kagami's bed and kicking her feet innocently. Kagami didn't buy it. She strolled up to her, hips swaying and a mischievous look on her face.  
"That's a shame." She sighed, getting closer to her. This time it was Konata who blinked. "What if you left and I needed to..." They were almost face-to-face now. "Call you?" She finished, parting her lips slightly...  
And finished off with a smirk, reaching into a mesmerized Konata's pocket and yanking out her phone. "HA!" She finished. Konata immediately jumped up. "Hey!" She tried to grab the phone back, but Kagami simply held it over her head.

"That's my trick!"

"I can use it against you if needed."

"But I didn't think you could be so bold, Kagamin!" Before Kagami could retort, there was a knock on her door before it opened and Tsukasa poked her head in. Konata used the distraction to grab her phone back and smile innocently at Kagami.

"What's up, Tsukasa?" Tsukasa glanced at Konata before smiling sheepishly.

"I was just wondering if Kona-chan was staying here for dinner tonight."

"Well it depends. Is Kagamin going to be helping you with the cooking process at all?" Konata asked while ignoring Kagami's glare. Tsukasa just sweat dropped.

"Um. No, Sis won't be-"

"Good! Then I'll stay for dinner!" Konata interrupted. Tsukasa just nodded before closing the door and returning to the kitchen. Kagami crossed her arms and glared at Konata before coming up with an idea.

"If you have this much energy, how about we study then?" She smiled when Konata looked at her, horrified.

"But but Kagamin, what if I want to snuggle? You can't deny the snuggling!" Konata leapt at Kagami in an attempt to hug her, only to be pushed back onto the bed. Before she hit the bed, Konata grabbed Kagami's wrist and pulled her down with her, causing her to land on top the otaku. They both stared at each other with identical blushes before one of them spoke up.

"My Kagamin, don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?"

"H-hey you're the one who grabbed me. I didn't do anything." Kagami attempted to get up, only to discover Konata had latched on to her waist. She sighed and glanced at the door to make sure it was shut before giving in and snuggling close to Konata. Konata just smirked.

"I win."

* * *

Tsukasa opened the door to her twin sister's room to see the last thing she'd ever expected. Konata and Kagami were sitting on the floor of the room, books and papers sprawled everywhere. Konata was willingly studying.

"And that was...?" Konata asked, pointing to something in her notebook with her pencil.

"Supposed to be here." Kagami said, grinning, pointing slightly elsewhere.

"Ugh, how do you get this stuff?" Konata groaned.

"By paying a little attention."

"Oh, looks like you guys are... just fine...." Tsukasa muttered shyly.

"Did you need something, Tsukasa?" Kagami inquired, looking up.

"Ah, no, I was just..." Tsukasa paused for a moment, and then changed her statement. "Well, you guys were so quiet up here... I just wanted to see if you were okay... Anyway!" she changed the subject rather quickly, "I'm getting started on dinner now!"

"Okay." Both girls on the floor replied at the same time. Tsukasa slowly backed out of the room and closed the door.

"How did she get her to do that...?" Tsukasa asked herself as she went back downstairs. Konata glanced at the door to make sure Tsukasa shut it before turning her attention to Kagami.

"C'mon, pleeease?" Konata begged.

"Nope. Keep going." Kagami prompted, "You're doing well for someone who only copies the work."

"But my brain HURTS, Kagamin!"

"Oh. Okay." Kagami reached into her pocket, slipping just a little of Konata's phone into view, smirking, "I guess I'll just have to hold onto this a little longer...."

"Come on, Kagamin! You can't do this to me!" Konata cried. Unable to think of anything else to say, she just pouted at Kagami.

"_Ah_!" Kagami thought, "_Not the pout! Just when she was doing so well_…" Kagami sighed.

"Fine." she said, practically shoving Konata's phone back at her.

"Oh?" Konata rhetorically questioned as she carefully took the phone. She looked up from the phone to her girlfriend and noticed she was blushing, and looking away.

"_Dere dere_~." Konata smirked to herself.

"Aww, Kagamin, you're the best..." Konata told Kagami, hugging her tight, then forcing eye contact with her trademark cat grin, "But you realize the pictures are still on here, right?"

"Just don't post them!" Kagami snapped. Konata perked up.

"You mean I can keep them?"

"Yeah..." Kagami said softly, turning away again. Secretly, she also wanted pictures of her and Konata together. Not that she would ever admit that.

"Don't worry, Kagamin." Konata said, in a tone just serious enough to make Kagami look at her again. "I won't post them."

"...Good." was Kagami's response. Konata hugged her tsundere and kissed her on the cheek, causing Kagami to blush again.

"So… Which one do you want?" The otaku asked while looking through the pictures on her phone. Kagami fought to control the blush on her face before answering.

"What?"

"Pick a picture. I know you want one."

"But… How…?"

"I've known you long enough, Kagamin. Now pick one." Konata handed her phone over and watched as her girlfriend scrolled through the pictures before deciding on one. Kagami looked over the buttons before realizing she didn't know how to send things with Konata's phone.

"How do I-"

"Like this." Konata pointed out several buttons, allowing Kagami to send herself the picture.

"There." She handed back the phone with a content smile and pulled out her own phone when it went off. She noticed Konata moving around a lot and looked up only to come face to face with her. She blushed, but didn't move while they continued to stare at each other. Konata decided she was tired of waiting and leaned in, only for both of them to jolt up, scared by a loud crash downstairs. They both leapt up and ran downstairs, only to discover the rest of the Hiiragi family had arrived and Tsukasa knocked something over when racing to the door to greet them and landed on the floor, face first.

"Dinner's ready…" Tsukasa said without lifting her head. Konata and Kagami sighed before helping her up.

* * *

After dinner, Konata played her DS while waiting for Kagami to get out of the bath. Every now and then when she reached a stopping point, she would reach up to dry her hair a little more before returning to her game. She smiled to herself when she remembered the argument she had with Kagami over the bathing arrangements. Eventually she gave in and let Kagami have her way since she didn't really want to make her angry. But she did succeed in convincing her to let her stay the night. Konata looked up as the door opened to reveal Kagami wrapped in a towel. When their eyes met, Kagami's face turned bright red and she backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. Konata just stared at the door with a question mark over her head until someone knocked on the door and it slid open again. Tsukasa walked in and headed for Kagami's dresser.

"Hey Tsukasa, what…"

"Um. Sis apparently forgot you were here. So she asked me to get her some clothes." Tsukasa sweat dropped while Konata tried her hardest not to laugh. After grabbing the clothes she needed, Tsukasa left to give them to her sister. Konata chuckled quietly to herself as she played with her hand console.

Kagami cracked the door open and peeked inside her room only to see Konata lying on her bed with her DS, tapping away at the screen. She took a deep breath and opened the door all the way, causing Konata to turn and look. She grinned as her face instantly turned red.

"Forgot I was here, huh?"

"Sh-shut up. I didn't do it on purpose." Kagami huffed.

"Too bad you didn't forget the to-"

"Finish that sentence and I will not kiss you. And don't you pout at me. It won't work this time." She shot a glare at Konata, who only pouted in response. She rolled her eyes and walked to her bookshelf to look for a light novel while trying to ignore the blush still on her face. After deciding on something, she turned and plopped on her bed. Two pages in, she felt the bed moving and a sudden pressure on her stomach. She looked down to see Konata resting comfortably on her stomach with her eyes closed. Kagami smiled for a moment before deciding that maybe they should go to bed.

"Hey if you're tired you should go to sleep."

"Good night then."

"Oi. Don't sleep on me. There's a futon right there." She pointed to the floor when Konata opened her eyes and looked up.

"But why can't I sleep in your bed? It would definitely be warmer that way."

"And what if someone walks in? What are we supposed to tell them?"

"I sleep walk?"

"You've stayed the night here before and you didn't sleep walk then. I doubt that would work."

"Come on Kagamin. Please?" Kagami sighed and looked to the lock on her door then back to Konata's pouting face. As much as she wanted to curl up with Konata and go to sleep, she didn't want her parents walking in and finding them. "_But there is a lock on the door…_"

"Alright fine. You can sleep with me. Just... Don't try anything and make sure the door is locked." Konata leapt up and saluted Kagami before heading to the door and locking it. After that was accomplished, she dived into Kagami's bed with a smile on her face. Kagami blushed before shutting off the lights and crawling into bed, facing Konata. As soon as she was situated, Konata snuggled close to Kagami, causing her to blush more. She glanced over her shoulder one more time to make sure the door was locked before wrapping her arms around Konata and burying her nose in her hair.

"Hey Kagami."  
"Go to sleep."

"But Kagamin..." As she looked down to tell her to just go to sleep, she felt warm lips against hers, cutting her off. Giving up, she just kissed Konata back until they broke apart. Konata grinned before snuggling close again.

"...happy now?" Konata nodded against her shoulder.

"Good night then." Kagami listened to Konata's breathing while letting her mind wander. When she yawned, she decided to go to sleep herself. She snuggled close to her girlfriend and closed her eyes.

"_You drive me crazy sometime, but I guess that's why I love you…_" Kagami smiled at that thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note:**  
Omg. It's finally done. Finally!  
-Hands cookies to all the readers-  
I apologize for taking forever to get this posted. I have no excuse. I've been lazy and laziness is not an excuse. But look! Here it is in all it's glory!  
I would like to thank Meilos and Nobody08 for helping me finish this up. Without the two of them, there would still only be 800 words.  
And I would like to thank everyone who patiently waited, because I know I'm pretty impatient.

At some points, it will seem to just drone on and on. Forgive me. I had writers block and I don't feel like changing it.  
And that part -points to the end- It literally took me like two months just for that part.  
But enough rambling.

I am thinking of doing either a sequel or another story. I haven't exactly made up my mind yet, so we'll just have to see what I do.  
And if anyone is interested, I'm going to be writing a K-ON fic titled "That Beat We Play."  
Just be on the look out. Who knows when I'll post.  
But yes.  
Thank you all for reading.


End file.
